The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Chinese or lacebark elm, Ulmus parvifolia, which is distinguished from all other named forms by the wide-spreading, globe shaped habit, the lustrous leathery dark green leaves, the density of foliage at the ends of the fine branches, and the patchwork, quilt-like bark which exfoliates on one to two inch diameter branches to the upper portion of the mature trunk. The tree was discovered in a cultivated area on the campus of the University of Georgia, Athens, Ga. and nothing is known about its history. The tree is 70 to 75 years old and has not suffered any visible branch or trunk damage.